Just Another Nightmare
by inuhime313
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Halloween crossover. Summary inside
1. Summary

Summary Page

Jamie Lloyd is hiding from her uncle in London. At the age of eleven she finds out she has magical ability. At first she is freaked out but then she thinks that it is the perfect way to protect herself against her uncle. She is now in her sixth year of Hogwarts and there has been no sign of Michael Myers until now.


	2. Nightmare

I OWN NOTHING. I AM NOT RICH AND I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS STORY!

Jamie climbed the stairs into an attic looking over her shoulder every moment she could. Jamie walked into the middle of the old attic and looked around the small dusty space. There were candles everywhere and a coffin on top of an old fashion bathtub. Near the front of the coffin was a picture of Jamie and Jamie backed up terrified of the room and what the "Boogie Man" was going to use it for. She hit something and whipped around to see what it was. She screamed when she saw a Doberman hanging from his neck by a chain. "MAX!"

She backed away from her sister's dog and bumped into something else. Jamie turned around and screamed. It was a teen boy that she didn't know but she still felt bad for him. She ran to the stairs but came to a halt when she saw a woman in the chair that was by the stairs that lead from the attic. The woman was in her very late teens or early adulthood. She had curly blond hair unlike Jamie who had straight black hair, and the woman was wearing a white sweater that was covered in blood. Jamie knew it was against her better judgment but she screamed. "NO! RACHEL! NO!" Jamie was devastated to see her foster sister dead and she began to cry but she stopped and her eyes were wide with fear when she herd someone coming up the stairs.

Jamie looked around for a place to hide and when she found none she walked over to the coffin and climbed in. The man who had come up the stairs had a white mask on and a mechanic's jumpsuit and he carried a big sharp kitchen knife. He looked around for Jamie and his eyes stopped on the coffin where Jamie was laying. He walked over to the side of the coffin and raised his knife ready to kill young Jamie. Jamie flinched and her eyes showed she was scared. No petrified of him. He raised his knife high ready to stick it in Jamie's chest.

"Uncle." Jamie said as she wept and he stopped raising his knife and looked at her more closely. "Boogie Man." She added not sure of what to do. Michael Myers lowered his knife slowly to his side.

Jamie put two fingers to her right eye. "Let me see." Jamie asked softly. Michael just stood there for a moment. To Jamie it looked as if he was thinking about her request. Michael slowly lifted his arms to the back of his mask and slid it off slowly. Jamie sat up slowly in the coffin. Her uncle had the same black hair and the same dark eyes.

"You look just like me." Jamie stated softly. Jamie sat there for a moment taking in the appearance of her uncle, the killer, Micheal Myers. Jamie saw a small tear fall from one of his dark eyes.

"Let me." Jamie said softly. When Michael didn't move her hand crept up slowly toward his face. As Jamie's hand reached the level of his face Michael pulled back hitting a small dresser and he struggled to put his mask back on. Jamie scream in terror as Michael moved to stab her. Michael hit the coffin and it slid of the bathtub it was laying on. Jamie jumped from it and ran down the stairs. She could still hear Michael stabbing the coffin out of frustration. She ran down a second flight of stairs and ran into an old man with half of his face burned. It was Dr. Loomis. Jamie hugged him and he grabbed her as Michael came into sight. Loomis pulled her arms apart and pulled her in front of him. "You want her come get her." Loomis yelled to Michael.

"NO!!!!" Jamie screamed as Michael came down the stairs and Loomis pulled her into the next room.

Jamie woke up screaming in her four poster bed and her roommates Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown came running to her bed side.

"Jamie, are you ok?" Lavender asked.

"I am fine." Jamie said through her deep breaths. "I just had a bad dream." _More like a non wanted memory. _Jamie thought to herself.

"Again?" Hermione asked. Hermione was worried for her friend. Jamie had nightmares every night since Hermione had known Jamie. "Well it is time to get up and out of bed anyway. Breakfast is in five minutes."

Jamie nodded and grabbed her robes and entered the bathroom locking the door behind her. As warm water fell over her body she remembered her pervious life in Haddonfield. She had never been normal. She was the "Evil Child" or "The Boogie Man's niece" who had stabbed her stepmother. She was the girl that had saw thing people wouldn't see even in their darkest dreams. Here she fit in and no one knew of her past which was great. But even if they had herd of Jamie Lloyd it wouldn't have mattered because she was Jaime Camden now. In Haddonfield a bad day for her was being chased by her psycho uncle. In London a bad day had Draco Malfoy in it. Jamie finished up and met Hermione and they went down for breakfast.

I know this is different. Jamie being a mudblood at Hogwarts. But review guy because it makes me happy.


	3. Visions of Death

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: I know Oliver Wood had already left school by this time but oh well. And I know Snape wasn't the potions teacher in sixth year but it is just the way it is.

Jamie and Hermione entered the Great Hall and found empty seats near Harry and Ron. Jamie sat next to Harry and Hermione sat across from her next to Ron. Harry looked up at Jamie and smiled. "Morning."

"Yeah, morning." Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded. Harry and Jamie laughed and Hermione shot them the shut up look. "And you two don't laugh at other people's misfortunes."

**You don't even know what misfortunes are Hermione.** Jamie thought. **And I hope you never do.**

Hands came up in front of Jamie's eyes and she jumped in surprise but she knew who it was when she felt that person kissing her neck. "Oliver you scared me." Jamie complained. Oliver Wood removed his hands from her eyes and he slid into the seat next to her and kissed her before putting food on his plate. "Sorry Love." Oliver said with his hot Scottish accent. Jamie knew she could never be mad at him. "So we still on for the Halloween Dance."

"Of course." Jamie answered then took a bite from her muffin. **That is if we don't run into any past problems.** Jamie thought.

"Great!" Oliver said before diving into his food.

"Anything new?" Harry asked Hermione as she put the morning paper down.

"No." Hermione answered and Harry looked unhappy but said nothing.

"Well I am done." Jamie said pushing her plate away.

"Me too." Harry said standing up. "Jamie lets head to class.

Jamie nodded and kissed Oliver before leaving the Great Hall with Harry.

Jamie's thoughts were filled with worry and death. She feared that Michael would find her. Jamie wasn't worried about herself as much as she was about her friends. He would not start with her but with her friends. "He must be laying low." Harry said as they walked down to the dungeons.

Jamie was snapped out of her gaze and looked at Harry her eyes filled with worry. "Who?" She asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said bitterly. "Who do think? I would like to know where your mind is today."

"Oh." Jamie let out a sigh of relief before smiling and saying. "It is on a pretty beach filled with hot guys."

Harry laughed as they entered the classroom. "So Hermione told me you had another nightmare."

"It was nothing." Jamie said as she sat down next to Harry. "Just old memories."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Harry said running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Well look who it is." A voice said from behind them. "It is Potty and Freakette."

Jamie turned around in her chair and saw Draco Malfoy. "Look it is The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." She said coolly and Harry fell out of his chair laughing as did the rest of the Gryffindors. Jamie turned back around feeling that her work was done.

Snape came storming in. "Open your books to 684." Snape commanded.

Jamie reached for her book but her eyes went blank and she sat up straighter than any human should and everyone in the class looked at her as she got up and went to the chalkboard even though Snape told her to sit down.

_Michael walked through the Hogsmeade alleys looking for someone to take his rage out on. He saw a teen boy eating a chocolate bar and stopped to watch him. The teen threw the wrapper on the ground and walked into the alley._

Jamie picked up a piece of chalk and drew the boy going into the alley.

_Michael came out from the shadows and the teen laughed. "Halloween is tomorrow freak." He snickered. Michael pulled out a pitchfork and stabbed the teen in the chest. He stabbed the teen so hard that the end of the pitchfork went through the boy and into the wall of a shop._

Jamie went to a different part of the board and drew the boy being stabbed.

_Michael looked at the Hogwarts castle and leaving the alley only leaving a dead teen and a pool of blood behind._

Jamie fell to the floor and her eyes cleared and she looked around. Snape was looking at her like she had two heads. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked worried. Jamie stood and looked at the chalkboard and saw the drawing. And the words under them scared her more.

**He is coming for me.**

Jamie turned and ran from the room and she stopped at a pillar of the dungeons and fell down and leaned against it as tears fell from her eyes. **This can't be happing. Not again. Please God don't let it be so.** Jamie thought then she stood up and walked back to her dorm.

Review Guys Me: OLIVER WOOD'S HOT ACCENT FAINTS REVIEW!


	4. Stay Away

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Sad chapter. Dreams are in _Italic._

Jamie entered the Grand Hall and everyone was whispering about what had happened during potions. Jamie found Oliver and sat down next to him. He gave her a bittersweet smile. "So I herd you freaked out in potions." He said pushing his food around with his fork.

"Oliver we need to talk." Jamie said.

"This isn't good." Oliver muttered.

"We need to brake up." Jamie blurted out.

"Why?" Oliver asked in sheer shock.

"Why isn't important." Jamie said softly.

Like hell it isn't." Oliver raised his voice a little.

"Oliver you have to trust me." Jamie pleaded. "I don't mean to hurt you but it is the only way you will be safe. I love you." Jamie kissed Oliver for the last time. "Goodbye." Jamie stood up and walked out of the hall

When she got back to the tower she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for her. Hermione was the first to speak after the silence. "What does this mean?" She asked. "He is coming for me. Who is coming?"

"Harry. Ron. Hermione. We have been through a lot." Jamie said. "But this is a battle you can't win. Stay away from me!" Jamie ran up to her dorm and slammed the door.

_Jamie and Billy were running up a dirt road. "TINA!" Jamie screamed and a teen with curly black hair looked at her. The lights of a car went on and Tina screamed as the car started to move and Tina ran with the car hot on her tail._

_Jamie and Billy ran after them. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jamie yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_The car stopped and Tina sighed in relief. "LEAVE HER!" Jamie screamed. "Here. HERE!"_

_The car started moving again this time toward Jamie and Billy. Jamie went of the side but the car was going for Billy. The car went to hit him but Billy jumped out of its path. "Billy!" Tina yelled._

_Jamie stopped running and turned around. "BILLY!" Jamie screamed and went to help him but the car turned around and went after Jamie. "Please!" Jamie went running for the forest and she was dodging big bushes. "NO! PLEASE! HELP!" Jamie ran into the forest with the car following. She ran dodging trees and other plants when the car hit a tree and it went up in smoke. Jamie fell to the ground and herd Tina scream. Jamie looked up and herd the horn going off and Jamie sighed in relief._

"_TINA!" Jamie yelled._

"_Baby!" Tina yelled back._

"_TINA!" Jamie yelled in happiness. "TINA!" The horn stopped and Jamie's smile fell and was replace with fear. She herd the car door open and a few moments later she saw a white mask._

"_No." Jamie whispered. Michael walked over to her slowly._

"_NO!" Jamie screamed as she started to crawl away. "OH GOD! NO! HELP ME!" Michael raised his knife and Tina jumped on him._

"_Jamie!" Tina yelled as she grabbed Michael's hand. "Run!" Michael's knife went into Tina's left shoulder and she screamed in pain._

"_NO!" Jamie screamed._

_Michael set Tina on the ground and with her last breath she muttered "Run."_

Jamie shot up in bed covered in sweat. "Tina." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Billy." Billy had died later that night in the clinic massacre. At that moment she knew she had done the right thing by telling her friends to stay away.


	5. We are no longer playing dead

Me Own Nothing

Jamie didn't go back to bed. She went down to the common room and sat on the couch. Jamie knew Michael had to be on the grounds but he was most likely in castle, but Jamie wouldn't know for sure unless Michael killed again.

Faces flashed through Jamie's mind of people she had saw Michael kill. Brady, Rachel's boyfriend who died helping Jamie and Rachel escape from Michael. Kelly Meeker, who died after she thought Michael was a deputy named Logan. And the police man named Charlie who tried to get her out of the Myers house after Loomis trapped them there.

When people started to file down the stairs Jamie left for the Great Hall. As she walked through the halls she caught sight of something that looked like one of Michael's masks. The figure started to walk toward her and Jamie went flying to the ground when Draco Malfoy ran into her. "Watch where you are going Mudblood." Malfoy said.

Jamie looked at Malfoy then at where the figure was standing and whoever it was was gone. She looked back at Malfoy. "You're a freak." Malfoy said standing up and walking away. Jamie stood up and went back to the tower. After what had happened she didn't feel like going to class.

Jamie spent the day in her dorm practicing magic. When her uncle found her she would be ready and she wouldn't go down without a fight. Hermione and Lavender returned shortly after four that afternoon. "Why weren't you in class?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't feel good." Jamie said as she sat down on her bed.

That is what I told the teachers." Hermione said. Jamie was shocked. Hermione would normally never lie to a teacher. "I brought your work and homework." Hermione added dropping a few dozen papers on Jamie's bed next to her.

"Are you still going to the dance?" Lavender asked.

"No." Jamie shook her head.

"Does Oliver know?" Lavender asked. Jamie couldn't stand it when Lavender was in this mood. She had to ask millions of questions and had to know everything.

"Yeah he knows." Jamie answered bitterly. She was still so pissed about the fact she had to brake up with him.

"Bummer." Lavender said. "Well I will see you later." Lavender waved before she left.

"What is really going on?" Hermione asked once Lavender had left.

"Look you wouldn't understand." Jamie said sadly. "You can't help me. No one can help me."

"I bet I could help." Hermione said opening the door. "You know where to find me if you need me." Hermione closed the door and Jamie went to look out the window and looked out at the lake.

Jamie may have been looking at the Black Lake but she didn't see it. Instead she saw Fang, Hagrid's loveable bloodhound. Michael was watching the dog as it was barking at him. Michael looked at the scarecrow and he removed it from the pole. Throwing it to the ground he picked up the dog and impaled him through the pole.

Jamie let out a scream and fell to the floor. Michael's rage was through the roof and for the first time since Jamie had found out Michael was here she felt she wouldn't come out of this alive.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Dances

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Memories are in _italics._

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked for the fifth time.

"I am sure." Jamie said as she did Hermione's hair for the dance. "I don't feel up to it."

"Maybe I should stay with you." Hermione offered.

"No." Jamie protested. "You and Ron have had this night coming for along time and I won't ruin it."

Hermione blushed. "Well I have to admit this is one date that I have wanted for along time."

"Done." Jamie said and Hermione stood. She wore a light blue strapless ball gown with a blue mask. Her hair was on top of her head and held in place with diamond hair clips. "You look great. Have fun."

"Are you positive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Jamie said with a laugh. "Besides I have homework to do."

Hermione nodded and opened the door and added. "Don't wait up." Before closing the door.

Jamie shook her head and plopped down on her bed to do her homework.

Hermione walked into the Grand Hall, where the ball was being held. She found Harry and walked over to him. "Hey where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not here yet." Harry said. "Where is Jamie?"

"Not feeling well." Hermione herd a whistle behind her and she turned to find Ron.

"You look great." He said before leading her off to dance.

Jamie came back into her dorm from the bathroom to find the room filled with candles. Oliver Wood was standing there in front of her bed facing Jamie, he had red roses in his hand." "Oliver." Jamie's breath was caught in her throat.

"You haven't eaten today." Oliver said. Jamie saw a tray on her bed, and she couldn't say she wasn't hungry.

"Oliver this is so sweet." Jamie said sitting on her bed and taking a bite of bread when he was putting the flowers in a vase on her dresser.

"When you broke up with me I could figure out why." Oliver explained. "But I am going to tell you something Jamie. I love you."

Jamie felt as though she couldn't breathe for a minute. After she could speak she said. "I love you too." Jamie put the tray on the bedside table.

"Well since you aren't feeling well I thought you and I could have our own ball." Oliver said softly.

"Actually I feel a lot better." Jamie said as she stood. Oliver waved his wand and Jamie was wearing a red v neck dress. Jamie's black was in beautiful curls. Jamie looked up and Oliver was in his black dress robes. He offered Jamie his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as classical piano music filled the room.

Jamie smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

Jamie put her arms around Oliver's neck and he put his arms around her waist. They began dancing around the room and Jamie rested her head on Oliver's chest. Jamie felt so safe in his arms and all her worries about her uncle were gone. **I wonder if this is how Rachel felt in Brady's arms.** Jamie wondered to herself.

They stopped dancing and Oliver just held her. Jamie pulled away from his embrace and they just stared into each other's eyes. This moment made Jamie remember her last real conversion with Tina before she died.

_Jamie sat in her bed with tears falling from her eyes. Tina was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Tina don't go." Jamie pleaded _

"_I have to." Tina said."_

"_Why?" Jamie asked because she didn't fully understand._

"_Because. You might not understand but when you are older there are people you are going to meet that make you feel that your heart is made of neon." Tina explained. "And when you find them you have to be with them."_

Was Tina right? Was Oliver Wood one of those people?

Oliver lowered his head and kissed Jamie. When he pulled away she pulled him back in for a passionate kiss.

Ok I bet you guys are asking why I wrote this. I wanted to show that Jamie's life doesn't just revolve around her uncle. Review.


	7. Killer Passion

I OWN NOTHING.

A/N: I was unsure of this chapter when I wrote it so I rewrote it. In this chapter it was between Pansy/Draco and Pansy/Blaise. I wouldn't tell you which I chose. Oh and there is some Jamie/Oliver in this chapter.

Michael's parts are in _italics._

SEXUAL CONTENT

Oliver picked Jamie up and laid her on her bed. Oliver kissed her neck and Jamie moaned. Oliver kissed a path back up to her mouth. Jamie took of his black robe and through it off onto the floor. Oliver pulled away from the kiss and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?" he asked.

In all truth Jamie was but she had seen what happens to couples when they had sex when he was near. But Jamie knew this might very well be the last time she ever had the opportunity to do it. But if Michael Myers did finally kill her tonight she wanted it to be in Oliver's arms.

"I have never been never sure about anything." Jamie answered after a few moments of thought. Oliver nodded and Jamie began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Oliver's hands found the bottom hem of dress and he began to push it up. Jamie pulled off his shirt. He was now unzipping the back of her dress; he removed it slowly watching intently as each part of her body was reveled. He snaked his arms around her and unhooked her bra. She shrugged it off and unbuttoned his pants sliding them over his hips. Oliver kissed Jamie's lips before kissing down her neck to her breasts where he kissed each nipple before moving on. He kissed her flat stomach. He kissed each thigh before sliding off her panties. Jamie looked like a goddess to Oliver, he loved the way the candle light hit her perfect body. Jamie brought her arms up to the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them off.

"This is going to hurt." Oliver warned. Jamie nodded but says nothing. She had been through pain before so it wasn't anything new. Oliver lowered himself on top of Jamie slowly.

Hermione and Ron sat at a table drinking punch talking with Lavender and Dean. "Jamie will be sorry she missed this." Lavender said.

"Well she is doing her homework." Hermione pointed out.

"Only you would say that was funnier than this." Dean said with a laugh.

Ron glared at Dean but said nothing.

Oliver held Jamie in his arms as they slept. Little did he know Jamie was laying in his arms awake taking in the events in the past hour. Jamie couldn't believe Lavender was right but there were perks to having a man who knows what he is doing. Oliver had been very gentle making sure he didn't hurt Jamie and he knew right where to touch her to make her feel pleasure. Jamie gasped as her hand went into a fist.

_Michael made a fist with his hand as he watched a blond haired boy kissing a black haired girl. He could tell she wasn't Jamie but Michael could never stand for teenagers that had sex in front of him._

Jamie sat up letting Oliver's arms fall. Oliver stirred and looked at Jamie. "You ok?" He asked sleepily. Jamie didn't look at him she was just looking into space.

_The blonde teen was now fucking the girl which made her scream his name. "DRACO!"_

"_Pansy god you are tight." He muttered._

_Michael walked along the pillars watching them._

Jamie felt Michael's anger grow.

_Michael looked around for something he could use as a weapon. He walked by a suit of armor and lucky for him the suit came with a spear. He walked out to where the teenagers were slowly. Pansy became wide eyed when Michael came into her line of vision. "Draco who is that?" she asked and Draco turned his head to late before Michael pushed the sharp end of the spear through Draco and into Pansy._

Jamie fell backwards into Oliver's bare chest. She was now shaking violently. "Jamie!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver." Jamie whispered as she stopped shaking. "I tried to hide from him. But I can't. He will always find me. And this time I am not sure I will live."

"Jamie what is going on?" Oliver asked. "I want the truth."

A/N: I usually don't do cliffys but I will this time. REVIEW GUYS GOD


	8. The Truth

I OWN NOTHING.

A/N: Michael is in _italics._

Warning Character death.

Jamie stared at Oliver before sliding of the bed and pulling on Oliver's dress shirt. "Oliver please I don't want you to get hurt." Jamie whispered as she walked to the window.

Oliver pulled on his boxers before joining Jamie at the window. "Jamie. If you are in trouble I would like to know." Oliver put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I am not who I say I am." Jamie said not looking at Oliver. "My real name is Jamie Lloyd. I am the niece of the psycho killer Michael Myers. He had killed everyone in my family except me. He has tried to kill me twice and he is here in the castle tonight to finish what he started. You see he only kills on the day before Halloween and on Halloween."

Oliver's hand fell away from Jamie in shock. "So you are afraid he will hurt me?" Oliver asked after a few moments of silence.

"You see he doesn't start with his family." Jamie explained. "He starts with their friends. He has already killed Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, some kid in the village, and Fang, Hagrid's dog."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Remember in Potions and just a few minutes ago when I blank out?" Oliver nodded to her statement and Jamie went on. "I can see it happening. He won't stop until he finds me."

"And if he does?" Oliver moved where he could see Jamie's eyes.

"He will kill me." Jamie answered truthfully. "Well try anyway."

"I will kill him if he hurts you." Oliver promised.

"That is the problem." Jamie stated. "He can't die. He will never die."

Hermione yawned and turned to whisper in Ron's ear. "I am going to bed."

"Night Hermione." Ron said. "Sweet Dreams." Ron kissed her on the cheek and Hermione left the room.

Jamie embraced Oliver and was squeezing him hard. "Jamie what is it?" Oliver asked. His voice didn't show his panic.

_Michael followed the_ _brunette witch in shadows. _

"Hermione." Jamie muttered.

"What is wrong with Hermione?" Oliver asked his fear now in his voice.

_Hermione muttered the password and the Fat Lady swung open. Michael slipped in just as the painting was closing._

Jamie looked into Oliver's eyes and said. "He is in the tower."

Hermione opened the dorm room door and saw Oliver and Jamie near the window. Jamie only wearing an oversized dress shirt and Oliver just in his boxers. Hermione cleared her throat and Jamie ran and hugged Hermione. "Hermione I was so afraid." Jamie said pulling away.

"Oliver what is she talking about?" Hermione asked as Oliver put his pants back on.

Oliver ignored Hermione's question as he saw a man with walk up the stairs. "Jamie." Oliver whispered.

"Hermione close the door." Jamie commanded as the man walked closer to the door.

"Why?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"HERMIONE JUST CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR." Jamie yelled.

Hermione pushed it closed with her foot. "Is this a Halloween joke guys?" Hermione asked. "If I open this door is Harry going to be there in a scary costume?"

"HERMIONE NO!" Jamie screamed but it came too late when Hermione opened the door. The door opened and Michael was no longer there. Oliver and Jamie sighed in relief.

"Wow I am surprised nobody." Hermione was cut short when a knife went through Hermione's head.

"NO!" Jamie screamed and Hermione's body fell to the floor. Michael came slowly down from the ceiling; apparently he had been hanging from the rafters. Michael pulled the knife from Hermione's head and looked at Oliver then at Jamie and he started moving toward them with one purpose. To kill.

Ok guys I bet you hate me now for killing Hermione but when I first wrote it Ginny was the one who died. But I wanted it to be someone close to Jamie. So I chose Hermione. Review please


	9. Getting Help and Lots Of It

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

Michael stopped in the middle of the room and to Jamie it looked like he was trying to take in the situation in the room. Oliver put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, nodding she lowered herself to the floor. Oliver pulled out his wand and said. "Finite Incartatum" The spell hit Michael in the chest and he fell to the ground. Oliver broke the window and yelled "Accio!" Oliver's broom came flying toward the window. Jamie stood as Oliver climbed onto his broom. He offered Jamie his hand and with his help she got on the back of the broom and they took off toward the ground.

When they were on the ground Oliver turned to Jamie. "We have to get a teacher." He said.

"They can't do anything about it." Jamie argued. "This is beyond them."

"So you are willing to let your uncle kill your classmates?" Oliver asked.

"No I am trying to keep them alive!" Jamie screamed at him. "If we get them involved Michael will show them no mercy. They will all die! It is better to keep them out of it."

"You thought it was best to shut out Hermione and now she is dead!" Oliver yelled.

Jamie felt tears fall from her eyes. "No she isn't." Oliver wrapped his arms around Jamie and she cried. "No she isn't."

"Hermione is gone Jamie." Oliver said. "Don't let her death be in vain." Jamie nodded and pulled away.

"Let's go find Professor McGonagall." Oliver suggested and Jamie nodded and she followed him into the school.

They entered the Great Hall and scanned the room. They saw Professors McGonagall and Snape together. Oliver and Jamie hurried over to them. When the professors saw the barely dressed students they both raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?" McGonagall demanded. "And why are you both half naked?"

Jamie rolled her eyes at the clothes question but answered. "You have to help us." Jamie said as clam as it would come out of her mouth. "Michael Myers is here in the school and he is here to kill me and anyone who gets in the way!"

"Dear are you feeling well?" McGonagall looked at Jamie like she was a crazy lady. "You look a little pale."

"Students are dying and you think I am crazy!" Jamie screamed and everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Jamie. "Fang, Hagrid's dog is dead. A boy in the village is dead. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are dead." She let this sink in before she added. "And Hermione Granger is dead."

McGonagall was still looking at her like she was crazy. "She isn't lying." Oliver yelled. "I saw Hermione myself."

Every student in the hall gasped, but Snape still had doubts. "Can you prove Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson are dead?" He asked.

"Look I know you all think I am crazy but I am not!" Jamie yelled. "I am connected with Michael Myers, and I see when he has killed someone. In potions yesterday that is why I drew on the board. I was seeing him kill a teen boy in the village. Look you can listen to me and do everything I say or most of the people in the school will die."

McGonagall and Snape took this in for a moment. "What do we need to do?" McGonagall asked.

"Everyone needs to stay in the Great Hall and you need to take off your costumes. Because Michael wears a Halloween Mask." Jamie commanded and everyone in the hall stripped and did not argue.

"Now Oliver and I need to see Dumbledore." Jamie said.

"I will take you." Snape said.

"And remember no one can leave this hall." Jamie warned. "If you do you are at Michael's mercy and nothing will save you." With that Jamie and Oliver followed Snape from the hall and to the headmasters office.

Ok guys hope you liked. Now there will be one or two character deaths in the next chapter I just haven't figured out how yet. REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE


	10. The Plan

I OWN N OTHING. But I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood but I don't. Such is life.

WARNING: Character Deaths

"We need a plan." Jamie said after she explained the situation to the headmaster. "We need to get rid of that fucker once and for all."

"We could use the killing curse on him." Oliver suggested.

"That would work if Michael was human." Jamie said. "But Michael isn't human. He could take a million and one killing curses without dying. We need to find a place where he could lay dormant for all of time. And somewhere no one would go."

"The deepest part of the black lake." Oliver said.

"I agree with Mr. Wood." Dumbledore agreed. "The creatures of the lake could guard him. Making sure no one would ever find him."

"But how are we going to get him down there?" Oliver asked.

"Leave that to me." Jamie said. The office walls went away and Jamie saw the Slytherin common room. She saw three teens all of which she knew. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. "Malfoy's friends left the Great Hall." Jamie said.

_Michael grabbed a sword from the shield over the fireplace and he waited for the three boys to do something stupid. _

"Michael is watching them." Jamie said and Dumbledore stood.

"Where are they?" The headmaster asked.

_"Man I bet that Jamie girl was lying." Zabini said as he looked around the room._

_"Most likely looking for attention."__ Crabbe agreed._

_Goyle was standing in front of Michael and that was all Michael need. He swung the sword and hit Goyle in the head. Goyle's body fell to the ground._

"Goyle." Jamie muttered.

"What about him?" Oliver asked.

"Dead." Jamie said.

_Crabbe and __Zabini turned around and saw their friend on the ground dead. Crabbe ran to Michael in order to hit him but Michael was quicker with the sword and Crabbe's body landed next to Goyle's. Zabini on the other hand ran to the steps but Michael threw the sword at Zabini and it landed in his back._

"There dead." Jamie said when she saw the office walls returned in her vision. "I am sorry professor."

Dumbledore nodded. "This school's fate rests in your hands."

"Oliver go to the lake." Jamie ordered. "Get ready."

"What about you?" Oliver asked.

"I am going to a family reunion." Jamie said.

Short I know. Well the next chapter is Jamie vs. Michael. REVIEW PLEASE.


	11. The FInal Showdown

I OWN NOTHING

Jamie walked through the halls keeping a sharp eye out for her uncle. "MICHAEL!" Jamie screamed. She continued to walk through the halls. Jamie saw Neville Longbottom as she rounded the next corner. "Neville." Jamie said.

Neville turned to face Jamie. "Jamie. Hello." Neville said. "Beautiful night."

"Depends on who you ask." Jamie muttered. Jamie saw Michael turn the corner behind Neville and Jamie pointed. "NEVILLE LOOK OUT!" But Jamie's warning came too late. Michael stepped up to Neville and snapped his neck. Neville's body fell to the floor and Michael cocked his head to the side and looked at Jamie with no emotion, no expression in his eyes.

"Michael." Jamie said. "Why have you come?" Michael didn't say anything he didn't even try to move toward her.

"If you want me here I am." Jamie spread her arms out away from her body. "Come and get me you Son of a Bitch. I am right here. HERE!" Michael started walking toward her and Jamie turned and ran at a light jog making sure Michael could follow her.

"What is wrong Michael losing your touch?" Jamie yelled down the hall to provoke him. "What is wrong were you a better killer when you were a kid?" She waited until Michael was half way down the hall before turning the corner.

"I mean you can't even get me." Jamie yelled. "And you are supposed to be one of the best killers in the world. And you couldn't even get rid of me when I was nine." Jamie continued down the hall and she opened a door leading outside. "MICHAEL I AM HERE!" Jamie waited until Michael came into view before running out of the door and to the lake.

"Is everything ready?" Jamie asked as she slowed down.

"Yep." Oliver said. "Now all we are missing is one boogie man."

Jamie saw Michael coming out of the castle. "Check." Jamie said and then she raised her voice so Michael could hear her. "HEY ASSHOLE OVER HERE!"

Michael herd her and began walking over to her. "Ok. Now you remember what to do?" Jamie asked.

"No worries." Oliver said.

Michael neared them and Jamie stepped forward. "Ready for one final showdown?" Jamie asked. He was because he went charging at Jamie and at the last possible moment Jamie stepped out of his path and Michael went flying into the lake. Oliver used magic to get a chain to go around Michael's neck.

"MICHAEL!" Jamie yelled and her uncle looked at her as he swam. "I am sorry that you will never be able to go to hell." Jamie and Oliver pushed the boulder that was attached to the chain into the water and they watched Michael sink to the bottom of the Black Lake.

Oliver turned and embraced Jamie. "It is over." He whispered in her ear.

"We made it." Jamie whispered back. Oliver pulled away and kissed her. Jamie pulled away and her and Oliver walked hand in hand back to the school they both loved.

Ok Guys I hoped you liked it but despite what you might think this story isn't over. No story is over until I say it is. REVIEW.


	12. Epilogue

I STILL OWN NOTHING

Jamie was tried after a day at work. She was a nurse at St. Mungos and she had just gotten off of a 36 hour shift. Jamie locked the door as she came in and saw Oliver in the den. "Hey how was practice?" she asked. Oliver became a professional keeper.

"Rough." Oliver muttered. Jamie came over and sat in his lap and Oliver brought her close and kissed her. Jamie pulled away and Oliver pouted, that made Jamie giggle.

"I am tired." Jamie said getting of her husband's lap. "I just had a 36 hour shift." Jamie went up stairs and into her bedroom and she was quickly joined by Oliver.

"But I have needs woman." Oliver joked.

"So do I." Jamie said trying not to smile. "And right now I need sleep."

Jamie went around Oliver and went to the room across the hall which was a nursery for her and Oliver's daughter Natalie. Natalie was sleeping and Jamie smiled softly closing the door behind her. Jamie walked back to her room to find Oliver in bed waiting for her. Jamie smiled and joined him in bed. As Oliver wrapped her up in his arms Jamie realize that this was the first time in years she didn't fear Halloween.

Ok Guys Now We Are Done. Hoped You Liked It. Review Please.


End file.
